User talk:Titanchamp7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joffrey Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 01:42, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Profile page You are abusing the privilege of having a profile page. I half suspect you keep slightly changing the size of images on your page in an attempt to gain more wiki-points for adding images. I have locked your userpage. I will unlock it only weeks from now after you've done more consistent work. I was overlooking this throughout Season 5, but you've doing it too much; please keep it proportionate to actual work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:49, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It wasn't for adding images. It was for that stupid timer about "60 days". I apologize for what I did. Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :...you admit to it. You really wanted that "contributed for 60 days" badge.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:48, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Profile image Please stop using Mickey Mouse as your user profile image - are you trying to get sued or something?!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know that i couldn't use it. Don't worry, I changed it. Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:01, June 23, 2015 (UTC) No, no, I'm joking :) Simpsons joke, Disney sues everyone. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:58, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok, it's official. I'm a freaking idiot!!! haha. :):):) Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:39, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stop Stop making tiny edits to a blog post once every day. I can tell that you are trying to cynically gain wiki points. I already locked your profile page for the same reason. I can tell you are not actually working. This is your final warning. If I see such behavior again I'm going to ban you from the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I apologize. It wont happen again. Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Telltale GoT Game Hi Titanchamp, Since you participated in one of the blogs I wrote, I wanted to give you a free copy of Telltale: Game of Thrones on Steam. Please shoot me an email if you want a copy at nico@wikia-inc.com I don't want to post the code here as this talk page is open to the public, Hope to hear from you soon, Knakveey (talk) 19:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) That sounds great Knakveey!!!!!!! I'll email you for a copy soon. Thanks, hope there are no problems! Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Point hunting ...I can tell that you are intentionally making short one or two word comments on blog posts in a cynical attempt to get more wiki points. Stop. I cannot stress enough to you just how close you are to being permanently banned for this pervasive and ongoing point-hunting behavior. Knock it off.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Editing Please describe or outline why you are editing on Game of Thrones Wiki. That is, what you hope to contribute here or work on in the future. I don't know, "write episode recaps", "write character biographies", something. I have explained before: we need to update the character categorization scheme. Stop adding "recurring" or "minor" categories. ...now on the Jonathan Pryce page you changed "he plays" to "he is playing", an utterly needless edit. In and of itself nothing, but of a pattern. You aren't doing actual work. I can tell that you are blatantly just making minor edits to try to get wiki points. If it were physically possible to remove your wiki points I would as punishment for this. The entire idea behind wiki points is to encourage people to do "actual work" - are you having problems thinking of things to do or something?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:17, October 20, 2015 (UTC) You failed to respond to these direct questions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:46, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Permanent Ban This is long overdue, but I'm permanently banning you from the wiki, for blatant and repeated wiki-point hunting: making useless minor and unproductive edits, purely to get wiki points and badges. I gave you no fewer than five - FIVE - distinct warnings about this in the past five months. And you were explicitly warned that if you kept doing it you were facing a ban. You've even had warning bans over this. And now this: changing "an actor based in Britain" to "a British actor" on the actor articles? And it didn't escape my notice that you did this exactly once, one day at a time, blatantly trying to get the "contributed to the wiki for 60 days in a row" badge: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Bryan_Quinn?diff=prev&oldid=224875 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Aidan_Crowe?diff=prev&oldid=224905 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/B.J._Hogg?diff=prev&oldid=224932 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick_Fitzsymons?diff=prev&oldid=224970 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/David_Fynn?diff=prev&oldid=225007 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_Dixon?diff=prev&oldid=225339 ENOUGH. You aren't "contributing" anything of value to this wiki. Again: what the heck was your "goal" in making these edits? None of it was a demonstration of skill, knowledge, or actual "productivity". I gave you second chance after second chance. I tried to be lenient about this. What do you have to say for yourself? "Oops"? You're permanently banned from this wiki, without possible hope of appeal. I'm also going to symbolically mount your head on a spike on my userpage as a warning to the next would-be wiki-point hunters. Go away.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:54, November 19, 2015 (UTC)